One Day-Date
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: "Aku cuman diajak pergi Karma-kun minggu ini!"/ Karumana/ Care for a review?


One-Day Date

Sum : "Aku cuman diajak pergi Karma-kun minggu ini!"/ Karumana/ Care for a review?

.

.

.

Sore itu semuanya tampak normal, Nagisa dan kawan-kawannya yang lain baru saja keluar dari kelas E, Kayano dan Kanzaki sebetulnya agak kebingungan dengan absennya sahabat berkepang mereka, rencananya mereka mau mencoba cheesecake yang baru hari ini.

"Aah, aku bosan sekali, kupikir ucapan Koro-sensei benar juga ya," kata Nakamura Rio sambil mengadah kelangit, sosok gurita berkecepatan 20 mach itu melintas.

"Ucapan yang mana?" tanya Nagisa

"Itu lho, soal gosip, bosan juga tidak ada yang bisa diomongin," kata Rio lagi

"Nakamura, plis, kamu baru aja gosipin Asano-kun suka sama Ren," kata Okano facepalm.

"Bukannya gara-gara cemburu ya?" tanya Kayano, disusul muka merah Rio.

Sugino menghentikan jalan mereka tiba-tiba, semuanya menatap bingung hingga Sugino menyuruh mereka melihat kearah belakang gedung, perlahan-lahan sayup suara mulai terdengar, semua mendelik kaget ketika tau ada seseorang disana.

"Oke, kalau begitu besok ya, jam 10," sosok lelaki bersurai merah itu menjulurkan tiket taman bermain yang baru buka, diterima dengan senang hati oleh sosok bermegane di depannya, setelah beberapa perbincangan, mereka dua berpisah, yang satu langsung turun menuruni tebing, yang satu pergi untuk mengambil tasnya.

Lengan si megane ditarik oleh Kanzaki.

"OKUDA-CHAN KAU BERHUTANG PENJELASAN PADA KAMI,"

Para gadis muncul dengan muka paparazzi-nya.

.

.

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei**

 **Dedicated to;**

 **Lluvia-chan sayang :v, manami . okuda, Miharu-chan :3, Khodijah, Haruki-chan :vv dan para penganut Karumana lainnya!**

 **WARNING : Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, dan segala macam kecacatan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa itu tadi Okuda-chan?" tanya Rio, dia pasang tampang senyum iblis—sedang mengintrogasi Manami.

"Eh? Apanya?" tanya Manami polos

"Karma habis nembak kamu ya 'kan?!" tanya Okano sambil tersenyum-senyum

"Aku harap kamu akan baik-baik saja," kata Megu sambil menepuk bahu Manami

"Kamu bisa masak 'kan? Masakannya jangan kalah sama Karma!" kata Hara

"Aku—,"

"SELAMAT MANAMI-CHAN KUTUNGGU UNDANGANNYA!" seru Kurahashi memeluk Manami.

"T-Tunggu sebentar! Karma-kun tidak menembakku!" kata Manami, mukanya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus, anak perempuan yang lainnya diam seribu bahasa, lalu kenapa Karma dan Manami dibelakang tadi?

"Aku cuman diajak Karma-kun pergi minggu ini!" seru Manami.

Cuman—, diajak?

"Ooh~ Cuman yaaaa~" kata Rio sambil terkikik geli, gadis itu terlalu polos sampai-sampai dia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi disana, Yada dan teman-temannya sudah mengeluarkan peralatan make up, Fuwa dan Rio sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam kostum dan pakaian—termasuk gaun untuk dicoba, Manami menatap aura kelam teman-temannya.

"Uhh.. Minna?"

"SERAAAANGGG!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Berdiri dengan baju garis-garis hitam, celana hitam, kardigan hitam panjang hingga betis dan sepatu boot, ketampanan Akabane Karma makin bertambah saja, beberapa gadis meliriknya dan beberapa menggodanya, tetapi Karma tidak menghiraukan mereka dan menyuruh mereka pergi dengan cara yang sangat baik.

Dia mengecek ponselnya.

10:07

Lelaki bersurai merah itu kembali berdecak, menghela nafas, ia sedang menunggu perempuan yang kemarin ia ajak ke taman bermain ini, tetapi ditunggu-tunggu tidak datang, lain kali ia harus memberitahunya bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang suka diajak menunggu.

"K-Karma-kun! Maaf aku telat!" suara mungil familiar terdengar di indra pendengarannya, ia menatap lurus, ia terpana dengan pemandangan di depannya, dress berwarna pink pastel dengan pita di dadanya dan juga tas selempang benar-benar sesuai dengan penampilan si manis ini.

"Ah, Tidak apa-apa kok, Okuda-san! Aku juga baru datang," kata Karma, kemudian menggandeng gadis itu ke bagian wahana.

"Tapi Karma-kun, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini..? Capypa Land 'kan, mahal," kata Manami.

Karma tertawa singkat,

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada Asano-kun karena dia kalah taruhan," kata Karma, iya, dia dapet tiket itu hasil rebutan sama Gakushuu yang tadinya mau ngajak jalan Rio, eh, ketemu Karma malah diambil sama ntu setan.

"Jadi, wahana apa yang pertama?" tanya Karma sambil melihat brosurnya.

"Roller Coaster?" tanya Manami memperhatikkan wahana dengan tinggi yang paling-paling, Karma mengangguk, kemudian mereka berjalan kearah roller coaster.

Setelah diizinkan masuk, mereka duduk di salah satu roller coaster itu

"Bersedia... siap...,"

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-,"

Kereta itu berputar, dan berjalan kesana-kesini, mampu membuatmu memuntahkan isi seluruh perutmu jika kau baru saja makan, Karma tertawa-tawa, melihat reaksi orang-orang di belakangnya yang ketakutan, ada juga yang hampir muntah, dan juga menangis—malah ada yang pingsan.

"OKUDA-SAN INI SERU YA!?" tanya Karma sambil berteriak

"IYAAAAAAA INI SERUU~" kata Manami sambil tertawa

Setelah selesai keduanya kembali tertawa, Manami mengambil kacamata dan tasnya di tempat penitipan, Karma hanya bawa dompet dan handphone, itupun di sakunya yang dicurigai menyimpan barang lain selain itu.

"Selanjutnya mau apa?" tanya Karma lagi, biar Manami saja yang memilih.

"Space 360 degrees kayaknya seru!" kata Manami, Karma menatapnya agak kaget, baru tahu seseorang seperti Manami punya sisi yang suka hal-hal yang menantang, Karma hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kemudian mengikutinya ke wahana itu.

"Satu Duaaa..,"

TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT

Pesawat itu awalnya miringkan 90 derajat, kemudian 180, setelah itu 360, Manami melepas tangannya dari pegangan di bangkunya, Karma sempat panik tetapi ia akhirnya sadar dia juga memasang pengamannya jadi tak akan jatuh, Karma ikut melepas tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Manami, ikut tertawa dan menggila, membiarkan orang-orang yang bingung dengan reaksi mereka yang seharusnya ketakutan—muntah atau apalah itu namanya.

Selesai wahana itu, mereka memutuskan bermain disko, setelah itu ontang-anting.

Semua wahan extreme selesai dinaiki, baik Karma maupun Manami tidak ada yang merasa pusing, malah sangat menyenangkan! Keduanya berjalan sambil menautkan tangan satu sama lain ke food court dekat situ.

"Mau pesan apa Okuda-san?" tanya Karma

"Apa saja, samakan saja dengan Karma-kun," kata Manami

Setelah Karma pergi, Manami sedikit membenahi tatanan rambutnya yang memang sudah tak beraturan, seseorang menepuknya dari belakang, ia melihat ketua OSIS—Asano Gakushuu, tampangnya yang sombong diliputi kecemasan dan kegelisahan.

"Asano-san ada apa?"

"Kau sedang jalan sama si Akabane 'kan?" tanya Gakushuu, Manami mengangguk

"Apa saja yang dia lakukan denganmu?" tanya Gakushuu lagi

"Menaiki wahana bersama, pergi ke toko merchandise, kurasa cuman itu," kata Manami

"Kau senang?" tanya Gakushuu—lagi, Manami mengangguk singkat

"Memang kenapa Asano-san?" tanya Manami

"Euhh, aku sedang-,"

"Ini kubawakan burger, kamu tidak jelas mau pesan apa—eh! Manami-chaan!" suara familiar dari gadis bersurai pirang terdengar, Manami menoleh, mendapati Rio membawa nampan penuh dengan makanan cepat saji, dia tersenyum melihat Manami dan menaruh nampannya di meja.

"Tadi kalian ngomongin apa?" tanya Rio penasaran

Manami menggeleng "Bukan apa-apa kok," kata Manami lagi, Gakushuu mengangguk

"Ah, yasudah, pantas saja tadi aku ketemu Karma," kata Rio sebelum pamit makan bersama Gakushuu.

"Okuda-san kau menunggu lama ya?"

Setan satu lagi datang,

Manami menggeleng, ikut membantu Karma membawa makanannya dan duduk di meja.

"Itadakimasu~"

xXxXxXx

Setelah kenyang, mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah toko yang menjual kacamata.

Manami tak ada niatan kesitu sebenarnya, tetapi dia ditarik Karma ke toko itu, banyak juga model-model yang bagus, Manami sendiri sampai terkagum-kagum melihatnya, ada yang berbentuk panda, tokoh kartun gingga yang sekecil biji bunga matahari—untuk figure biasanya.

"Ne, ne Okuda-san, ini cocok nggak?" tanya Karma, ia memakai kacamata berwarna hitam gelap, Manami tertawa sedikit

"Kalau untuk Karma-kun.. kupilih yang.. ini deh," kata Manami memberikan kacamata berfigura kotak berwarna agak merah, Karma menatap dirinya di cermin

"Uwoh, keren! Kita cocok ya, Okuda-san!" kata Karma, Manami tertawa lagi.

"Aku beli!" kata Karma lalu membayarnya ke kasir, setelah dari sana mereka keluar, menaiki beberapa wahana yang tidak terlalu ekstrem dan mengulang beberapa wahana lainnya, hingga sore menjemput mereka dan inilah saatnya—Bianglala!

Lampu wahana menyala karena hari memang sudah mulai malam, bianglala paling terang.

Suasana malam itu begitu indah dan terasa... romantis.

Manami duduk di depan Karma sambil menikmati pemandangan itu, sementara Karma menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

 _Cantik,_

Ucapnya dalam hati,

"Hatchi! Hatchii!" Manami bersin-bersin membuat Karma kaget, dia segera memberi kardigan hitamnya kepada Manami sambil menatap gadis yang dibias cahaya mentari sore itu—sosoknya makin kelihatan cantik dan anggun saja, melihatnya mendadak membuat udara di sekitar Karma menghangat, lelaki bermata merkuri itu mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya.

"Atsui yo ne,," kata Karma sambil menatap keluar

"I-Ini dingin Karma-kun," kata Manami, kenapa Karma bilang panas?

"Iee.. bukan.. bukan bianglalanya yang panas..," kata Karma, kemudian pandangannya melurus kedepan.

"Kamu," kata Karma lagi sebelum mengkabe-don Manami, gadis berkepang dua itu diam seribu bahasa.

"K-K-Karma-kun t-tunggu,"

"Gomen Ne, Okuda-san,"

Ketika bianglala itu berhenti pada puncaknya, satu pasangan terbentuk malam itu, disinari cahaya rembulan yang hampir bersinar terang.

xXxXx

 **-FIN-**

 **Iya beneran Fin, kenapa?**

 **Oke jadi ni FF terinpirasi sama card yg baru keluar dari game Ansakyou yg di HP dan astaga cardnya itu lho CARDNYA ITU LHOOOOOOOOOO KARUMANAAAAAA KYAAA/menggila**

 **ADA YANG TERASAKA X KIRARA JUGA WA ULANGI**

 **TERASAKA X KIRARA WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY UWWWOOOO—**

 **Jadi intinya, BANYAK BANGET ASUPAN DARI OFFICIAL UWWOOOO/stop**

 **Dan ya, itu yang Karma pake Kacamatanya di cover itu dipilihin Manami ufufufufuf**

 **ALL HAIL KARMANAMI!  
KARMANAMI BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!**

 **SFC OUT~**

 **Care for A Review**?


End file.
